The Uniform
by TeamManHands
Summary: My first smut. There's only something Rachel Berry likes more than Finn Hudson: Finn Hudson in a uniform.


**A/N: This shit is kinky. My first smut. Enjoy.**

Rachel Berry was known for a lot of things. Her voice, her talent, her reputation (which she did not appreciate for a bit, by the way) but mostly of all, she was known as Finn Hudson's girlfriend. Sure, being the Quarterback's girlfriend was great, Finn was amazingly perfect and getting to rub that on the face of all the snobbish cheerleaders was amusing, to be honest. Problem was, over the summer they had grown even fonder to each other than before. Rachel was still insecure about Finn leaving her for some popular girl and Finn was still conscious about his body, so they always appreciated complimenting each other because they knew each other's fears and insecurity. So one day, they are lying on Rachel's bed; it's a warm summer afternoon and she has her cheek pressed up against his chest, her leg tangled between both of his and her lips swollen from all the kisses they had shared earlier that day. Taking her hand in his, he leaned in and pecked her lips softly.

"You look beautiful." He spoke quietly, kissing her forehead, and then her cheeks, then her nose, making her giggle lightly. "Actually, you _are _beautiful. You know you are, but I just love saying that." He chuckled, caressing her hair lightly. She smiled her _I love Finn Hudson smile – _something she kept inside for him and only him – and pecked his lips.

"You are beautiful too. I mean, you are handsome and sexy but you are just… A beautiful person, you know? I love you… So much, Finn." She spoke, her brown eyes filled with love and adoration. Finn whispered he loved her back and next thing he knew she was straddling him and thrusting her tongue in his mouth, making him _purr _in please. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her, making her squeak at the way his body pressed against hers, his arousal now obvious to her. As her legs wrapped around his torso and pressed their centers together, hiking up her skit a little more, Finn pulled his mouth away, making her whine in frustration. Breathless, the boy smiled down at her.

"Babe, I wish we could go on…" Finn whispered, caressing her bare revealed thigh with his large hand, making her bit her lip in that sexy way, something she did whenever she was horny. Finn knew her body now by heart. Rachel had decided to make love to him in exactly one month and two weeks ago (so he counted, so what?) and now, they jumped on each other's bones at every change they got. Rachel's dad were almost never home, they did travel a lot, so that gave the young couple some more alone time. "But we know I have to work now." He sighed, getting off the bed and kissing Rachel's forehead lightly, smiling against her skin and whispering he loved her before walking down the stairs, leaving the room as Rachel sighed, her head sinking in the pillow.

* * *

><p>Finn was bored. No, bored was <em>nothing <em>compared to the boredom of that place. Honestly, working on Sheets 'N' Things had to be one of the shittiest jobs ever. He spent the whole afternoon in the stock, adjusting some brooms in the broom closet and getting constantly hit on by his previous high school teacher, Mr. Ryerson, who was awkwardly enough one of the greatest costumers of the store.

The boy sighed, setting some towels in the shelves before feeling a tiny hand squeeze his shoulder lightly, getting his attention and making him turn around and when he noticed who it was, he frowned.

"May I help- Rach, what are you doing here?" He frowned again, but couldn't hide his smile as she hugged him, arms around his waist and cheek pressed against his chest.

"Can't a girl come to visit her boyfriend at work anymore?" She asked with a playful pout, making him want nothing more to lean in and kiss her pout away, even though there was a very strict rule about dating during work hours. Sighing, he kissed her forehead instead.

"Yeah, you can but I mean… I can't be seen with you! If people see us together, they'll think I'm not doing my work and you are just here to make out with me." He said sadly, caressing her cheek as Ryan, the assistant manager cleared his throat, glaring at Finn, making the boy sigh. "Rach, you gotta go. We'll get together later, I promise." He smiled down softly at her. Rachel shook her head, gasping somewhat insulted by his words. He froze. He really hoped he hadn't pissed her off because if he did, he was done.

"I don't understand what you mean, Mr. Hudson!" Rachel slapped his chest softly and before he got to reply, she smirked a naughty smirk, biting her lip and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm just here to make a purchase, that's all." She licked her lips, looking up at him with a dark look in her eyes, lust written all over her face. "I'm interested on buying some brooms… Do you have any idea of where can I locate those?" She took his hand and rubbed his knuckles with her thumb. Finn frowned, not really getting what his girlfriend was saying, but he really liked where this was heading. Smirking, she got on her toes and nipped on his earlobe before licking it softly, breathing hotly against his skin. "I think I might find some in the broom closet… Will you assist me, Mr. Hudson? I'll be _very grateful._" She ran a finger down his chest, brushing against his pants lightly, making him hold back a moan and bit his lip.

"Sure. If there's anything I can do to help a costumer, I'll do it."

* * *

><p>Rachel had him pressed up against the door. His breathing was heavy, his eyes were dark and his lips were already sore as she pressed her mouth to his, her tongue forcing itself in his mouth hard and brushing against his, inviting it to play. Her hands tugged on his shirt as she dragged her lips lower, sucking on his neck so hard his skin turned purple, her tongue smoothing all the bites and hickeys she had left on her path.<p>

"I've always thought you looked incredibly sexually arousing in this uniform." She whimpered in his mouth, pulling his uniform apron over his head and smirking. He was hot anyways, she thought.

She was always so attracted to him, no matter what he wore. Especially when he didn't wear _a thing. _Smirking at the vision of her uniform-less boyfriend, she pulled his shirt over his head and began dragging her mouth from his neck to his chest, planting open mouthed kisses all over him, her tongue leaving a slight trail of glistening saliva as she licked her way down his bellybutton, sucking on it teasingly, Finn's head falling back and hitting on the door hard, making her pull away to look up at him worryingly. Finn rubbed the back of his head with a sly grin and assured her everything was fine. Returning to her previous actions, she began undoing his belt, tugging on it and throwing it swiftly on the floor, his pants loosening a bit around his waist as she began playing with his buttons. Looking down at her, his mouth went dry, his tongue coming out to smooth them as she pulled his pants down his ankles, smirking at his covered erection, gripping and rubbing his through his white boxers, biting her lip and looking up at him, her eyes darker than ever.

"You've been a bad boy, Finny." She whispered with a naughty smirk, squeezing him as he whimpered out her name – not that he would ever admit he did it, though. – "Walking away from me like that? Leaving me when I needed you to have me right there on my bed was really mean… You are now going to be punished." She mumbled before tugging on the waistband of his white boxers and pulling them down, licking her lips at the sight of his naked erection.

Finn was surely _proportional _down there, Rachel thought. He had big hands, bit feet, so basically, _everything _on him was big. Huge, even. Coughing, she leaned in and her tongue darted out to lick the pre cum leaking out of his tip, moaning at his taste as his fingers swiftly grabbed her hair, something she was used to by now.

"Fuck, Rach." He let out a strangled moan as her tongue smoothed his tip, licking it until it turned completely wet with her saliva. She looked up at him and flicked her tongue on him again, this time making his hips buck in anticipation. Rachel's lips quirked up in a smirk as she took his length in her hands, rubbing it up and down and planting a soft kiss to his tip before licking her way down the base of his dick, her hands pumping him softly as he cried out in pleasure. His girlfriend was fucking hot.

As her wet tongue ran over him, his jaw had already dropped, his mouth wide open in an 'O' shape as she finally – _finally – _took his tip in her mouth, flicking her tongue on it again before sucking on it lightly, hallowing her cheeks and sliding more of him inside her mouth. His eyes rolled to the back of her head as she slid more and more of him inside of her mouth. At a certain point, Finn's tip was already hitting the back of her throat, her _tight, wet _throat as he bit his lip, bucking his hips again before sliding more of himself inside her mouth, she let out a whimper, sending the vibrations from her throat to his cock, making him cry out in pleasure, his stomach clenching and unclenching, his whole body had turned into fire as he slid himself in and out of her mouth repeatedly. He needed to come and he needed it badly.

However, as he announced that he was reaching his climax to Rachel, she suddenly pulled away, giving his tip a light bite, making him wince in pain and look down at her with a saddened look in his eyes.

"What the-"

"Shh, you'll thank me later." She assured him, straightening up and smoothing her skirt before undoing all the buttons of her blouse slowly, revealing her bra-less chest, making her boyfriend stare at her in awe. She was so sexy, beautiful and everything that is good in world. Walking closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her against the door, this time pressing his arousal on her thigh, making her squeak out in pleasure. She bit her lip, the fire on her stomach already spreading through her body as his tongue smoothed the skin of her neck, licking his way down her chest, his mouth sealing around one of her brown nipples, taking it inside his mouth and sucking on it noisily, her fingers gripping his hair for her life as she let out cries of pleasure.

"Oh, Finn!" She bit her lip as he pulled his mouth away, looking in her eyes seriously. He licked his lips and pressed her against the door.

"Rachel, be quiet. You don't want someone to walk in on us while I fuck you, do you?" He whispered huskily in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Oddly enough, Rachel always got extremely sexually aroused when Finn talked dirty to her. The way his smooth voice turned husky and hoarse from one moment to the other made her knees tremble. "Just imagine…" He continued, flicking his tongue on her brown nipple and then licking the outside of her breasts, leaving bruises there as he sucked on them. "Me, getting my _hard _dick inside of your tight pussy, fucking you against the wall… I wouldn't want someone to walk in on that, baby. I'm the only one who gets to see you like this." His hand snaked under her skirt, cupping her core through her panties lightly, brushing his thumb on her clit, barely touching it as he nipped on her nipple again, making her squirm from his touch.

"Finn, _please._" She begged, but he wasn't going to give in yet.

"Say it. Tell me I'm the only one who can make you feel like this, baby." He pulled her panties down her legs and slid one finger inside of her, his index finger sliding in and out of her again and again, making her legs turn into jelly as she cried out his name.

"Only you, _only you._" She nodded, figuring if she did it his way, she would get her release sooner.

"Yeah?" He smirked against her skin, licking his way down her bellybutton, flicking his tongue on it lightly. "Now tell me what you want." He lifted her skirt up and without warning, plugged his tongue inside of her wet folds, his fingers now rubbing against her clit furiously, making her hit her hips against the door again and again, bucking them desperately.

"Finn, fuck me. Now, now, _fuck me now._" She begged, biting her lip and tugging on his hair, making him look up at her. His eyes were dark with lust, his mouth glistening from her juices which were slipping down his chin as she smirked, getting up and kissing her neck softly and next thing she knew, he had slid into her, his face buried in her neck as his penis slammed inside of her tightness, making her cry out, both in pain and pleasure. She had always needed some time before he began moving for that he was so big and she was so tight, but right now? She honestly couldn't care less. This was rushed, passionate and _needed, _fuck, she needed this. Finn was always gentle to her, but she needed to be _fucked _right now, fucked by her amazingly hot boyfriend.

Speaking of which, Finn continued to slam into her hard, her body hitting against the door roughly, her nails digging in the skin of his naked back as she bit her lip, moving against him, their chest rubbing against each other's, creating a delicious friction between their bodies, sparks flying in the room, the electricity clear between them. Rachel moaned and Finn's thumb quickly pressed up against her clit, making her cry out loudly before clenching her walls repeatedly around his length, her legs feeling boneless as she dug her nails in his sweaty back. "Finn! Oh my- Finn!"

And that was it for him. He came, spilling himself inside of her, _hard, _repeatedly shooting white ropes of come inside her wetness, collapsing against her body, her face against his chest, which was rising hard from his erratic breathing.

"That was amazing." Finn mumbled lazily, closing his eyes and kissing the top of her head. He felt her giggle against him.

"That it was." She whispered softly, kissing his chest. "I love you, Finn." She spoke, her voice barely coming out in a whisper. She loved him. Very much.

"I love you too, Rach." He ran his fingertips on her spine, kissing her on the lips softly. "So… What now?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

"Mhm… You could stay here and not work?" She tried with her best pair of puppy eyes, making him chuckle.

"I shouldn't, though. Let me put on my uniform…" But before he could reach for it, she bent over and grabbed it, holding it tightly against her tiny frame as he groaned. "Come on, baby, give it back to me!" He could see her lips twisting in some sort of naughty smirk.

"Here, have it." She offered him the uniform, but before he could grab it, she pulled her hand away. "With one condition, though."

"What's that?" Finn frowned.

"You'll have to wear it later tonight." She licked her lips, smirking. "Something about a guy in a uniform."

**A/N: What did you guys think? Ps: English is not my native language, so I apologize beforehand for any grammatical/spelling mistakes.**


End file.
